


Evening Meditation

by Sarek and Amanda Archive Maintainer (Selek)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Poetry, T'Pree, Terry L. Gardner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-06 01:13:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selek/pseuds/Sarek%20and%20Amanda%20Archive%20Maintainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock meditates about his choice to join Starfleet against his father’s wishes.</p><p>Written by Terry L. Gardner (T'Pree).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evening Meditation

Evening Meditation  
by T'Pree  
Rated G  
Code: Spock, Sarek  
Disclaimer: Paramount/Viacom own Star Trek. I earn no money from my stories.  
Summary: Spock meditates about his choice to join Starfleet against his father’s wishes.

 

~ooOoo~

I’m thinking tonight of you, my father  
At home in your geodesic dome  
I know I disappointed you very much  
When I left making Starfleet my home

Every night when all is quiet  
And stars shine bright up there  
I meditate in solemn dignity  
And offer up a prayer


End file.
